Many electronic systems having operational electronic components receiving power from a power supply are known, including many computing systems such as computers and the like having electronic circuitry in the form of microprocessors, memory systems, and related circuitry. In some cases, the electronic components may be sensitive to fluctuations in the operation power supplied to them from a power supply. Consequently, power supplies may incorporate regulation circuitry to maintain a consistent power supply output under variable conditions.
One approach to power supply regulation involves power factor control (PFC) circuitry to compensate for variations between real power and apparent power delivered by a power supply depending upon the presence of reactive loads (inductive or capacitive) coupled to the power supply output. PFC circuitry can adjust the power supply output to maintain the power factor and other conditions of a power supply output within desired ranges and thus limit the effects of highly reactive loads placed on a power supply.